


A Day in the Life of a Mobster

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's good to be a gangsta</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of a Mobster

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh darn I guess it's time to post my work up here. This was written for demapples/Hoshi

Anyone who walked into the fancy restaurant would see him as nothing more than the bartender, cleaning crystal glasses with a white rag, pouring amber liquid out with a steady hand, chatting with customers to get a better tip. However bar-tending was the least of the things Desmond could do. He could fire a gun, he could kill a man with his bare hands, he could throw a knife so the blade slid easily through flesh. Desmond wasn't a bartender, he was a killer. The restaurant was just a front... for their family mafia.

 

Desmond and his cousin Ezio were the main killers, the blades of the operation... and their cousin Altair... the swordsman. It was the three of them that kept the others in line and the mafia running, so Desmond and Ezio were afforded a great level of respect...and no one dared to speak sideways to Altair. Of course... that didn't apply to to _some_ people. Desmond grimaced as a familiar dark red-haired man sauntered into the restaurant looking like he owned the the damned place. Fucking Shaun Hastings. British. Asshole. Informant. If Altair wanted to know something he sent Shaun, and Shaun _never_ failed. Which made him invaluable...and insufferable.

 

“Hello, Miles,” said Shaun as he walked up to the bar, waving a folded piece of paper in Desmond's face, “Pour a guy a drink.”

 

Desmond glared and snatched at the paper but Shaun managed to pull it away and make it disappear, “Ah ah ah! You know better, Miles, a man has to get paid first...” Shaun's brown eyes glinted wickedly behind the black frames of his glasses, “A drink, bartender?”

 

Grinding his teeth audibly Desmond mixed up a scotch for Shaun and passed it over to him, watching the Englishman light up a filtered cigarette and take a deep drag. Smoking was not technically allowed in the building but Shaun loved nothing more than breaking rules... smashing them was more like it. He blew a smoke ring at Desmond's face and all of a sudden the paper was back between his long fingers, “Hand it over, Hastings!” snarled Desmond, waving the smoke out of his face, “ _Now_!” Desmond couldn't touch Shaun and Shaun knew it, he just laughed in Desmond's face.

 

Moving with trained reflexes Desmond managed to grab Shaun's wrist and wrench the paper free. He opened it to find... it was blank. Fucker! Desmond crunched up the paper and threw it at his feet while Shaun blew smoke out his nose, looking far too smug, “Oh I'm sorry, is that the wrong paper? Pooor baaaaby.”

 

Desmond wanted to grab the knife out of his vest and slit Shaun's throat right then and there... would Altair believe it was an accident? Hmmm... probably not... Desmond took a deep breath through his nose to try and calm down before he did something he regret like stab Shaun in the skull, “Alright, Hastings,” grit out Desmond, “What do you want?”

 

Shaun was extra annoying because he had no need of money...his payment... was different. He took another drag from his cigarette and seemed to be thinking about it, smirk never leaving his face. Finally he put his cigarette out in the remains of his scotch and got to his feet, “Alright you prat, I want you blowing me in the backroom.”

 

“I can't leave the bar,” said Desmond hatefully.

 

“Then you'll blow me under the bar,” sneered Shaun, “Makes no difference to me, I just want that mouth of yours slurping over my prick.”

 

Desmond wrung his cleaning towel so hard it ripped and he tossed it onto the floor by the wadded up piece of blank paper, “Fine you fucking asshole! Let's go!” He stormed out from behind the counter and Shaun fucking _moseyed_ after him. If he wasn't so necessary... when they reached the backroom he positively slammed the door while Shaun leaned nonchalantly against a rack covered in alcohol. Desmond didn't wait a moment before falling to his knees before Shaun, angrily working open his pants and pulling out his cock.

 

Shaun hissed and lightly cuffed Desmond's ear, “Gentle, you dumb bastard, you pay me bad and Altair will hear about it!”

 

Desmond growled and squeezed the base of Shaun's cock but didn't bite like he wanted to. Shaun was the most insufferable asshole he'd ever met... but Altair was not someone to anger over something so little like Shaun's payment. Besides, it wasn't like it COULDN'T be enjoyable for the both of them, more than once Desmond had got off on paying Shaun...he just had SUCH a noxious personality. Taking a deep breath Desmond decided to shut Shaun up the best way he knew how. With his mouth.

 

With practiced ease Desmond took Shaun's cock into his mouth and sucked, _hard_. Shaun moaned and his hand came down to cup the back of Desmond's head, pushing him down further on his cock. Relaxing his throat, he let himself get pushed until his nose was pressed against the smooth hair at the base of Shaun's dick, “Oh yeah that's it...” Shaun shifted slightly and then Desmond felt a foot lightly press into his crotch, “You complain but you know you like it, you bloody slut...”

 

Desmond growled around the head of Shaun's cock, which only seemed to excite him further if the precum sliding over his tongue was any indication. However he still rubbed up against Shaun's foot for the friction, already growing hard as Shaun's fingers rubbed almost soothingly against his scalp. Desmond waited for the day when Shaun's payment was getting a good hard fuck, he could use a cock in his ass...might replace the stick that was already there. Desmond's hands crawled up Shaun's thighs to grab at his ass. Shaun jerked with a groan and for one thrilling second Desmond thought he might actually get to take this further... until his hands were slapped away.

 

“A...Ah ah ah,” panted Shaun, wagging his finger at Desmond as if he were a naughty child, “N-Not today...”

 

Fucker... Desmond brought one hand back to cup Shaun's balls and squeeze just the way he liked. If Shaun wasn't going to let him fuck him then he wanted to have him come as soon as possible...he needed to get back to his bar anyway! Shaun thrust slowly into his mouth and rubbed over Desmond's clothed cock, making him moan around the flesh in his mouth. He pulled back for a short breath, watching a line of drool break from his lips to drip down his chin. Shaun loved it messy and Desmond wasn't going to shift him on the payment. Bringing his lips back he slurped loudly around the bulbous head, tongue wriggling against the slit bubbling with clear slippery precum.

 

“Oh god...” Shaun swore and his grip on Desmond's head tightened slightly, that meant he was close. So close. Desmond pushed away Shaun's foot to reach under his black bar-tending apron to his pants. He unzipped them and pulled out his erect cock, stroking hard and fast so he could come as well... release the pressure building and winding tightly in his belly.

 

Shaun's hips jerked and came with a hiss, holding Desmond down so he was forced to catch it all in his mouth. Desmond did not swallow though, merely caught it in the back of his throat and held it there. The minute Shaun let him go Desmond got to his feet and forced Shaun into a kiss, spitting his own come back into his mouth. The sound of Shaun retching and spitting, all clever insults and comebacks gone, had Desmond coming with a groan. He shot his load out over the back of his apron where no one else could see it, panting and grinning as Shaun bent double and spat come onto the hard floor, “You...fucking...shit head!”

 

Desmond laughed and tucked his softening cock back into his slacks, moving forward and doing the same thing for Shaun, “Well, you got your payment...so give me the paper or Altair will be VERY unhappy with you...”

 

Shaun growled and pulled out a cigarette and a match, lighting it on his surprisingly straight teeth before putting it to the tip of the cigarette and taking a deep breath of the smoke, “You'll pay for that, Miles...” however he pulled out another folded slip of paper seemingly from nowhere and held it out to Desmond reproachfully.

 

Desmond snatched it up with a smirk and put it into the front pocket of his vest, “Pleasure doing business with you, Hastings, and you found ALL the names?”

 

“Hey!” snapped Shaun, blowing out a smoke ring, “You can spit come in my mouth, but doubt my work again and I'll fucking murder you.”

 

“Hmph,” Desmond finally felt in control and it felt so fucking good, he flipped out a knife and pressed it teasingly to Shaun's neck, “That's my job Hastings, not yours... now fuck off.”

 

Shaun straightened his clothes and left the backroom, rolling his cigarette between his lips and refusing to look at Desmond. Ha, it was rare for Desmond to get the upper hand... so it served Shaun right. He straightened his own clothes and wiped off what come he could from the inside of his apron before going back out to the bar... Altair would be very pleased...

 

~

 

Altair knew if you let one single thing slip the whole house of cards would go falling to the ground. That was why he had to keep complete control at all times. There was no room for mercy...even to those close to him, though he did occasionally give some slack to his cousins. So long as they didn't fuck up too bad... however Des and Ezio had never let him down yet. He sat behind his big mahogany desk and tapped a pen against a pad of paper, frowning slightly.

 

Somewhere in his organization...there were traitors. Fucking traitors. When Altair found them he was going to make them wish they'd never been born, he wasn't going to kill them right away... oh no... they were going to feel his fucking WRATH! Altair snarled to himself and tossed the pen aside, shoulders stiff and golden eyes ice cold. No one betrayed him! No one!

 

A knock on his door had him breaking out of his fury for a moment and in seconds he was composed and emotionless, not letting on that just seconds ago he'd been fuming and grinding his teeth together. Anger was weakness, and he could show no weakness, “Come in,” he said darkly, sitting back in his chair and tenting his fingers.

 

Desmond stuck his head in and grinned at Altair before moving the rest of the way into the room and shutting the door softly, “Shaun came through again,” he said, a slip of paper held between his two fingers, “I haven't looked at it yet, though,” he walked over and set the slip down on Altair's desk before taking a seat himself. Altair raised a single brow over the tent of his fingers before sighing and picking up the paper to read off the names.

 

“Is this some kind of joke?” he asked darkly as he saw the writing on the slip, merely the word DICKS DICKS DICKS DICKS repeated all the way down.

 

“Wh-what?” asked Desmond, and when Altair showed him what was written on the paper he went pale, “Oh god! Oh... FUCK ME! Oh fucking Hastings!” Desmond swore some more and snatched up the paper with shaking hands, shooting Altair nervous glances, “Just a second, Altair, er, I know this is the real paper just...”

 

Altair's brow furrowed and Desmond shook all the harder, “I do not have 'just a second', Desmond...” he wouldn't hurt his cousin, not over this... but Desmond did need to learn a lesson about _being prepared_.

 

“Ah ha...” Desmond laughed a little nervously and wiped some sweat from his brow before pulling a few instruments from his vest and working carefully on the paper. He turned it over to it's blank side and brushed some kind of clear liquid over it. Like magic the real message began to appear, Desmond looked so relieved that Altair almost wanted to laugh. Instead he took the paper back and read the names off, honestly surprised by some of the people Shaun was naming. None-the-less, Shaun had never once let them down and Altair would be a fool not to trust the information he'd been given...though Shaun could learn a lesson about what to write on his papers.

 

“That Shaun is awfully cocky,” said Altair, slipping the paper into his pocket and turning his attention to Desmond, “Maybe you should remind him just who holds the power around here?”

 

Desmond immediately perked up, “My thoughts exactly!” Desmond got up from the chair and Altair let him make it to the door before stopping him.

 

“He's not the only one who has a lesson to learn though,” Altair was pleased at how stiff Desmond went. How cute, he thought Altair would just forgive that slip up. Altair forgave nothing.

 

“What...” Desmond nervously cleared his throat and turned around, “What do you mean...?”

 

Altair wanted to smirk but refrained, “I mean... that paper should have been decoded _before_ you walked in my office... unless you _wanted_ to send me the message about dicks...?” He loved watching Desmond squirm, already he could feel heat gathering in his belly as his cousin sweat by the door.

 

“No! No, Altair, you know I'd never do that! I...I just thought you'd want to be the first to see the list is all...” Desmond wrung his hands together and Altair finally could not stop his lips from quirking up in a small smirk.

 

Altair curled one finger at Desmond and watched as he walked over automatically to stand before his desk. Having so much power could be... intoxicating. Moving gracefully he slipped from behind his desk to circle around Desmond. Though he hadn't been active in the field for many years, Altair had refused to let himself go, he was just as deadly now as he was then. Desmond knew it too, Altair watched him go stiff but kept his position and didn't turn around. Good boy.

 

“You meant well, Desmond,” crooned Altair against the shell of his ear, “Didn't you?” Desmond nodded sharply but said nothing. He was nervous, good... “You should have been prepared though, shouldn't you? You like it when people are prepared for you, don't you?” Altair put a hand on Desmond's shoulder and with one smooth move slammed him down over his desk so his ass was sticking out. His cousin yelped and then went silent, fingers curling tightly over the edge of the big desk... Desmond wasn't stupid, he knew what was coming.

 

“U-Uh, yes,” said Desmond.

 

Altair ran one finger along Desmond's ass, “I'm sure you would appreciate me preparing you before fucking you in the ass... or do you just want the cock first?” Altair reached under Desmond and cupped his cock through his pants, squeezing almost harshly, “Then when you bleed I will claim, 'But Desmond, I thought you would want the cock first!'”

 

Desmond cried out and jerked on the desk, but his legs spread wantonly, “No! Altair, I get it, I'm sorry! D-Don't...”

 

“Ha ha...” Altair laughed under his breath and squeezed Desmond's firm ass, “You think I would really be so cruel to you? No... provided you understand my meaning...?”

 

The younger man nodded quickly, breathing coming in almost harsh pants. Yes, Altair doubted he would make the same mistake twice... Desmond was a smart man. He gave him a slight slap on the ass, “Good, I thought as much... you can go if you want...”

 

Desmond turned his head to look at Altair from the corner of his eye, dusky skin flushed and lips slightly parted to pant, “W-wait... Altair... please... you said you wouldn't be cruel to me...” God Desmond looked good over his desk, legs spread just for him.

 

“I supposed I did say that, didn't I?” Altair reached under Desmond while moving over him to kiss and nip at the back of his neck, “Very well... I suppose I do have a moment to spare...” Altair made quick work of the clasp on Desmond's leather belt so he could undo his pants and push them just far enough down his thighs so he could see his naked ass. Altair rubbed over the flesh, squeezing the cheeks lightly before pulling them apart to see Desmond's tight hole, “Stay here and don't move... hmm... reach back and spread your cheeks _for_ me.”

 

Desmond immediately did as he was told, hands coming back to grip his ass and spread it wide for Altair. He ran the pad of his finger over the puckered hole and smirked as Desmond pushed back against him. Altair pulled away and moved back around the desk, leisurely opening drawers and looking for the slick lube he kept around. Fucking Desmond in his office wasn't an odd occurrence and he made sure he was prepared for the occasion at all times. Desmond was giving him a pleading look, which Altair staunching ignored in favor of pulling out the lube and walking slowly back around the desk as he slicked three of his fingers with it.

 

There didn't need to be any words exchanged between them, no sounds but for the slick squelching of Altair's fingers as he stretched Desmond's hole, and Desmond's own small, quiet groans. Altair scissored two of his fingers, smirking at how perfectly his cousin relaxed around them. Once he could get three fingers comfortably inside him, Altair pulled back to unzip his pants and free his hard prick, aching for attention. He gave himself a coating of lube, shivering at the coolness over his hot flesh, and then grabbed Desmond's hips to hold him still while he placed the bulbous head against his asshole and slowly... teasingly... pressed in. Altair smirked at the sounds Desmond made, watching his body stretch around his girth. Desmond's body almost seemed to suck him in and Altair let out a small grunt when he was fully sheathed, the younger man's tight hot hole squeezing around him as Desmond shifted slightly on the desk, “Fuck me! Altair, _please_.”

 

Normally Altair punished Desmond for begging like that, they should be _above_ such things, however his cousin was tight and hot and Altair would by lying if he said Desmond's neediness wasn't effecting him. Just this once... he'd let Desmond get away with begging like some common slut, if only because it was turning him on. Gripping Desmond's hips tightly he pulled out almost all the way, licking his lips at the way the other man gripped him so perfectly, as if he didn't want Altair pulling out at all.

 

Altair thrust back in all at once, grinning a little ferally at the cry Desmond let out, all the trinkets on his desk falling over as the whole thing shook with the force. He'd never been a very gentle lover, but then that was the kind of thing Desmond ate up, pushing back against each slap of Altair's hips, taking him in as deep as he could. Desmond really _was_ a filthy slut, clearly he took after Ezio.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck! Ah, Altair... shit! Fucking fuck me harder!” Desmond's voice was a deep growl, his nails scratching into the wood of Altair's desk as he slammed back against him, almost doing all the work himself.

 

“If you want it so bad then you do it,” snarled Altair, sweat dripping down his temple as he stilled his hard movements, “Go on you whore, fuck yourself on my cock!”

 

Desmond brought his palms to the edge of the desk to give himself something to push off of as Altair moved back so just the very tip of his cock stretched Desmond's hole. Once the other man was situated he pushed back so hard that Altair had to grab his hips to hold on, legs spreading to give him a stronger stance. God what a cock slut Desmond was, pushing back hard, writhing against Altair to fuck himself harder, faster, deeper. It was quite a sight, the sound of their skin slapping together wetly and Desmond's whorish moans were having a profound effect on Altair, heating him up like a furnace. Fuck if Desmond kept this up he was going to come in mere moments.

 

With a quick move Altair pushed against Desmond, pinning him forcefully against the desk and keeping his cock balls deep inside his ass while he whispered into his ear, “Do you want this all to be over so soon?” he reached under Desmond to grab his cock and squeeze, bearing his teeth at the noise the other man made, “You want to come against the back of your apron right now? You'll make a fucking mess of it, I hope you're willing to clean it off...” Altair nibbled the shell of Desmond's ear and rolled his hips, fingers curled around the base of Desmond's cock to keep him from coming.

 

“If you let me c-come I'll clean it off with my tongue,” hissed Desmond almost desperately, trying to push back against Altair and failing.

 

Now that was a novel idea... Altair felt his cock throb inside Desmond, precum dribbling into his body, “Only if you clean mine off too,” growled Altair, “Take off your apron and lay it on the floor.”

 

Altair pulled out of Desmond with a small groan and slapped him on the ass, watching as he straightened up stiffly, fumbling to untie his apron. At last it was on the ground and Altair saw some come stains already on it, no doubt from paying Shaun. Altair gabbed Desmond roughly by the hair and shoved him to his knees so he was partly kneeling on the apron. Desmond knew what to do without Altair even saying anything, hand going to his cock and stroking. Altair kneeled down to bite and suck at Desmond's ear, slapping away his hand to replace it with his own. It didn't take long for Desmond to come, arching and groaning as his semen splattered out over the apron, the site of Desmond coming, and the thought of what Altair was going to see him do next, brought him to the very edge. Altair grabbed his own cock and stroked, biting his bottom lip and growling when the pleasure finally shot down his spine and he released all over Desmond's apron, his come mingling with Desmond's.

 

“Ah... fuck...” he squeezed out the last few drops onto his fingers and then held them up to Desmond's mouth, “Clean them!”

 

Desmond obediently grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers clean before bending down and running his tongue over the rough material, almost eagerly licking up ever rope of hot come, “Mmm...” when it was cleaned he sat up and licked his lips, moving over to pull Altair into a kiss. Altair let their tongues brush, tasting the bitterness on Desmond's tongue and sucking on it lightly. That had been fun but... he should get back to work.

 

Altair pulled back and got to his feet, tucking his softening cock back into his pants, “Take the list and make a copy for Ezio, I want the two of you to send a message as to what happens when anyone dares to betray us.”

 

Desmond got up and tied his apron up, looking completely composed in seconds. He was quite the professional... Altair sat behind his desk and handing him the paper, “And don't forget about Shaun.”

 

The grin that stretched Desmond's lips made him look like a wolf, “Oh, I won't.”

 

Altair watched him leave and then sat back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. Sometimes it was good to be the boss... when you could get wolves like Desmond to act like dogs just for you.

 

~

 

Ezio sat at the bar, fingering the list he'd just been given. On it were names of traitors he was supposed to kill, Desmond had taken the other half that he was going to kill. That would come tomorrow though, for now he sat at the bar chatting with his cousin and drink a full bodied red wine. It was a good night for business and often Desmond would have to leave him to take care of customers. Ezio didn't really mind, instead he turned on his stool to watch some of the people at the tables, and then to the piano. Wait... his brows furrowed and he turned towards the bar, grabbing Desmond's sleeve before he could hurry past, “Hey, who is the blond man at the piano?”

 

Desmond looked distracted and quickly shook Ezio off, “Our new pianist, obviously, last guy quit... don't remember his name, this is his first night.”

 

“He's good,” mused Ezio to himself, Desmond already on the other side of the bar. The new guy was also good-looking, with blond hair in a short ponytail and a tuxedo that formed to his body in all the right ways. Ezio finished off his wine and decided it would only be polite to go say hello.

 

The man finished his set to polite applause from a few listeners and then stopped to gather his notes. That was when Ezio swooped in, “Hello,” he said smoothly, leaning slightly on the shiny grand piano, “You are a beautiful piano player,” Ezio took up one of the new guy's graceful hands and kissed the back of it, looking from under his lashes to see his reaction. The man blushed and did not pull away, Ezio smirked and stood up straight, letting go of his hand, “May I get your name?”

 

The man cleared his throat and shuffled his notes almost nervously, “Leonardo, and you?”

 

Ezio gave him a graceful bow, “Ezio Auditore, at your service... the owner of this restaurant is my cousin so you will probably see me around quite a bit...” he gave Leonardo an almost wicked smile, reveling in the redness on his cheeks. He even had freckles... god Ezio had barely talked to him and he already wanted him. He seemed innocent...and Ezio loved nothing more than to defile the innocent.

 

“Pleased to meet you, Ezio,” Leonardo's tone was polite as he set up his score and turned back to his piano, clearly about to play another set.

 

“Perhaps when your shift is over... I could treat you to dinner?” purred Ezio, brushing a strand of dirty blond hair behind Leonardo's ear.

 

The blond man jumped slightly and then smiled, “I would like that...”

 

Ezio smiled and stepped back to let him play, heading up to the bar, “His name is Leonardo, and tonight I am going to fuck him,” he said to Desmond.

 

Desmond raised a single eyebrow, “Does _he_ know that?”

 

“He will,” Ezio got another glass of wine from Desmond and took a sip, smile curling his lips.

 

Ezio did not spend his entire night watching Leonardo, although it was a close thing. He had such long graceful fingers... Ezio wanted to see what _else_ he could do with them. When the pianist finished his final set, Ezio moseyed on down to him, hands behind his back, “Bello, amore,” purred Ezio. He moved up behind him and put his hands on the other man's shoulders, squeezing lightly, “You are very gifted...”

 

“Ah... grazie...” Ezio smirked as Leonardo fumbled with his scores as he packed them into his bag, “I am glad you like my playing...”

 

“Well, that's not _all_ I liked,” Ezio darted in close and pressed his lips lightly against Leonardo's neck, so fast the other man didn't have time to react before Ezio had already taken a step back.

 

“Ezio!” Leonardo whirled around, one hand on his neck where Ezio's lips had brushed. He looked both scandalized and delighted.

 

“Scuzi, I could not help myself,” Ezio held his arm out for Leonardo, giving him his most gentlemanly smile, “Where do you want to have dinner?”

 

Leonardo slowly hooked their arms together, looking almost... excited? Nervous? Both? He cleared his throat and tucked some hair behind his ear, “Well it's been a long day in a restaurant, perhaps... your place...?”

 

Ohhh Ezio liked Leonardo even more... he smiled at him and lead the way out of the restaurant, nodding to the valet to have his car pulled up, “You get right to the point, amore, I like that...” Ezio helped Leonardo into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat and heading off. It was a sweat little car, an inky black Cadillac with all the amenities inside, “So tell me about yourself, Leonardo,” he let the man's name curl sensually over his tongue, “What is a man of your talent doing playing in a restaurant?”

 

Ezio relaxed in his seat and let Leonardo's chattering wash over him, it had been awhile since he'd run into another native Italian, and the accent in Leonardo's voice was like music to his ears. Ezio couldn't wait to hear it screaming out his name in pleasure. He made noncommittal noises to Leonardo's story, only half listening as he drove. Honestly, Ezio only had one thing on his mind right now. He glanced over at Leonardo when he fell silent and reached with one hand to rub slightly over his thigh, “A riveting story, amore.”

 

“You didn't listen to a thing I said,” said Leonardo, Ezio almost crashed the car as his hand was grabbed by the wrist and moved so it was over Leonardo's crotch, “It's okay th-though,” Ezio squeezed the cock he could feel under the fabric of Leonardo's slacks, looking at his face from the corner of his eye. Embarrassed, determined... innocent, but with the urge to be defiled. It took all his willpower not to pull over the car and fuck Leonardo right there in the car.

 

“How hungry are you, really?” breathed Ezio as they pulled into the driveway of his house, fuck he was already heard.

 

“I can wait,” said Leonardo quickly, and Ezio could feel the other man's cock growing harder in his slacks. Seems they both had one track minds.

 

Ezio scrabbled out of the car, moving around the hood to tug Leonardo up into his arms, “Good,” No more words were exchanged as Ezio pulled Leonardo into a kiss, pulling him clumsily backwards towards the front door of his house. The blond man was an eager kisser, if a bit clumsy from what seemed to be inexperience. Well, Ezio would teach him everything he knew before the night was over.

 

They stumbled into the front hall with Ezio struggling to undo the buttons on Leonardo's shirt while the other man sucked and nibbled over his neck, hands brushing and tugging needily through Ezio's long brown hair. Ezio gave up on the buttons, instead grabbing Leonardo's shirt and ripping it open, the irritating buttons pinging over the floor.

 

“Hey!”

 

“I will buy you a new one,” panted Ezio, finally able to get his hands on Leonardo's smooth, pale skin. He had freckles along his shoulders... immediately Ezio leaned in to lick and kiss over each one, still guiding Leonardo towards his bedroom.

 

“Y-You had better,” Leonardo clutched at his shoulders, nails scraping lightly as he tried to pull Ezio ever closer.

 

When they reached the bedroom Ezio tried to push Leonardo down over the big bed, and found himself tugged down on top of him, “Mmmm, I like how eager you are,” laughed Ezio, letting himself get pulled down for more kisses.

 

“It... it's been awhile,” whispered Leonardo, blushing brightly, “I was actually wondering... if... maybe...” he stalled and Ezio leaned down to brush their noses together.

 

“You can tell me, Leo... I won't judge,” Ezio sat up enough to pull off his jacket and shirt, staring down hungrily at Leonardo spread out and wanton over his sheets, blond hair fallen out of it's pony tail and surrounding his handsome face.

 

“Maybe you could...” Leonardo looked away and Ezio had to lean in close to hear what he said next, “...Tie me up...”

 

That went straight to his cock, Ezio made a small noise and tilted his head to devour Leonardo's mouth, teeth scraping over his bottom lip before he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Making it _his_. “Mmmm, I would love to tie you to my bed and have my wicked way with you,” Ezio purred, pleased at the way Leonardo shivered slightly under him. He pulled back and slid off the bed, ignoring Leonardo's sound of loss, “Lay on your belly, ass in the air,” ordered Ezio, rubbing himself slowly through his pants and licking his lips. If Leonardo wanted to get tied up, well, Ezio wanted to make sure he got the full experience.

 

Taking in a shuddering breath, Leonardo did as he was told, turning his head so he could still keep an eye on Ezio. That was fine... Ezio smirked and unbuttoned his pants slowly, giving Leonardo a bit of a show as he slid them down his hips, finally giving him a view of his hard dick, “You want this pounding into you?” asked Ezio, gripping the base of his cock and giving himself a long slow stroke, squeezing out a bit of precum.

 

“Y-yes!” Leonardo shifted on the bed and spread his legs further.

 

“Hmm...” Ezio gave him a raised brow, “Get naked, amore, then cross your wrists behind your back...” Ezio liked how quickly Leonardo obeyed him, obviously enjoying himself in the process. He watched, hardly blinking, as each strip of Leonardo's skin was reveled. When Ezio finally got a look at his cock he groaned and squeezed his own lightly. God, Leonardo had a perfect body, it wasn't muscled but it was gorgeous. As soon as Leonardo was in position, Ezio grabbed a silk scarf out of the bedside table and crawled onto the bed, gently wrapping up Leonardo's arms behind his back, “Is that comfortable?” he asked, leaning down to kiss and suck at the back of his neck.

 

Leonardo nodded and pushed back against him, so Ezio's cock slid between his firm cheeks, “Please, Ezio,” he begged.

 

“Dio mio,” Ezio grunt and sat up, “I want to do _everything_ to you...” However for tonight... for _now_ he would fuck Leonardo... fuck him until he came hard, fuck him so well that the other man wanted no one but Ezio in his bed.

 

Ezio loved the way Leonardo strained against his bonds while he played his body like a fiddle, finding all the right places to touch and stroke while he prepared Leonardo for what was to come. Since Ezio didn't want to hurt him he took it slow and easy, fingers slipping in and out at their own pace despite Leonardo's begging and pleas for more than just fingers. When he could fit in three comfortably he slid them out, leaning in to bite lightly at one of Leonardo's cheeks, “Bello, are you ready?”

 

“Yes, please!” Leonardo wriggled in the sash but Ezio's knots were immaculate and the other man could not get either of his arms free, “Per favore, Ezio...”

 

“Mmm, only because you asked so sweetly...” That and all the begging was making Ezio lightheaded with need. Tonight he was going to make love to Leonardo again and again and again until they both couldn't move a single inch. Ezio put on a condom and slathered it with a healthy coat of lube before he moved over Leonardo, hands on his hips as he pressed into his stretched hole, still tight enough to force him to pause after every small thrust, “F-Fuck,” he panted, hanging his head as he worked his way into Leonardo's body.

 

Under him, Leonardo was making small noises into the pillows and Ezio couldn't tell if they were pain or pleasure. Just to cover all his bases he reached under him to grip his cock, relieved to still find it hard, “I hope you are planning to spend the whole night,” said Ezio huskily, stroking Leonardo as he finally got himself fully sheathed in the blond man's tight hole.

 

“Ohhh... dio mio, si!” Leonardo turned his head to the side and Ezio rolled his hips just to hear an un-muffled moan out from between those red, kiss swollen lips.

 

Ezio wanted to take it slow but he just couldn't, Leonardo's body was just too perfect not to fuck good and hard. Later he'd make love to Leonardo, so soft and slow that it felt like they were one. Now though, now he fucked Leonardo like an animal, nails scratching into his hips as he thrust in hard. The sounds in his ears were skin slapping against skin, Leonardo's cries of pleasures, his own grunts and the groaning of the bed frame under them. The pleasure was crawling through his veins, building with each hard roll of his hips. God, it was fast and hot and sweaty, just how he liked it.

 

Leonardo's cock was leaking over his fingers and making his prick slick and easier to stroke. Ezio rubbed at the head and grinned wickedly as Leonardo thrust into his grip needily. Fuck... he wanted Leonardo to come, because honestly he wasn't going to last much longer himself, the slide of his prick into Leonardo's body, even muffled by the condom, was overwhelming. Ezio pulled almost all the way back before slamming in hard, grunting as Leonardo gasped and rocked back into each thrust. He wanted to find a way to push Leonardo over the edge he was obviously sitting on, some way to send him straight into sweet oblivion, “Tell me what you want, Leonardo,” he hissed breathlessly, blinking away a drop of sweat, “Anything you want.”

 

“E-Ezio! Ah...ah.. ah... cazzo... p-put your hand on m-my throat...!”

 

Kinky motherfucker... Ezio leaned forward so one hand was supporting his weight beside Leonardo's head while the other moved under him to wrap around his throat, squeezing lightly at first and tightening ever so slowly. Leonardo bucked under him, wheezing and gasping for air before his gorgeous blue eyes rolled and he came. Ezio let go of his throat to sit up, Leonardo's whole body squeezing around him so tightly he couldn't even move, “Fuck!” the pressure, the sounds Leonardo made while losing himself... that was all it took to push him over the edge. Ezio shuddered and thrust in deep as he came, shivering with the pleasure that rocked through him.

 

“Oh my god...” he breathed after a bit of breathless silence, pulling out and removing the dirty condom to toss it in the nearby trash, “You... are amazing, amore...” Ezio untied Leonardo's hands and gently rolled him over to lay against his side.

 

“Mmm...” Leonardo shifted closer and lay his head on Ezio's shoulder, meeting his eyes with a sleepy smile, “We will do more later?”

 

Ezio leaned into get an almost chaste kiss from Leonardo, deciding that tonight was going to be more than a one night stand... and next time Leonardo told him his story... he'd listen.


End file.
